


The Incident

by petiteinsolite



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, STILL IN PROGRESS, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsolite/pseuds/petiteinsolite
Summary: Edd has become curious about what it would be like to have sex with Eddy's brother, making things very complicated.//Unfinished and still in progress but wanted to get it out there//





	The Incident

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because, if you do, there’s no going back.”

The words hung off of the man’s lips like the lit cigarette dangling there. The blue tinted smoke wafting down towards the younger male, who was currently writhing beneath him.

“I am sure. I have wanted to do this for a long time.”

—

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He had returned home for the holidays with the full intent of pissing off his old man and tormenting Pipsqueak. Not to be fucking a horny sixteen year old. The thin and meek boy who had once towered over his brother was now the shortest of the three friends. Even the sock hat from when he was a child still fit nicely on his head. He had started noticing more and more about the boy within only a couple of days. In the sparse, but pleasant, moments he had seen of the boy before the ‘incident’ he had noticed him staring. Constantly.

At first it was annoying, then confusing, and then, then it was just exciting. The feeling that Matthew got when he’d catch the eye of the boy who would then promptly look away immediately, like he was ashamed of something dirty, was euphoric. It was so intoxicating. The day before the ‘incident’ he had gotten a little adventurous, and so the next time he caught Edd’s gaze, he winked suggestively at the boy, smirking while doing so. It would seem that might of been what led to the incident. What pushed the bashful, ashamed Edd over the limit.

He was outside smoking a Pall Mall red when the boy had tentatively approached him. Holding his hat down, and sighing every couple of breaths. A deep blush sat on his cheeks, seemingly growing darker when Matthew whipped his head around.

“What do you want kiddo, I ain’t in the mood for any shit.”

Matthew had to play it cool, inside his mind he was thinking of all sorts of dirty things he could be doing to the teenager, had he been right beside him at this point. There was something about the reserved, yet intelligent boy that got him going. Maybe it was the attention he had been craving for days, it wasn’t exactly like pussy was flying at him in this town. But, whatever it was, it got him going hard.

“I, I, how do I say this, was wondering if we could engage in a physical relationship?”

Edd glanced at the man in front of him, his breath hitched in his throat, going so far back he thought he might as well be choking on it. Eyes dragged over the boy, and a similar smirk from the day before appeared on Matthew’s face.

“Are you saying you want me to fuck you?”

“Y-Yes.”

—

Edd was desperate. Puberty had hit him hard, and though he still thought himself to be a respectable young man, he couldn’t deny the more primal urges his body was having. His problems arose one night when he was taking care of a certain situation, his mind had wandered to the past, and thoughts of Eddy’s older brother became plaguing his mind. The man was abusive to his own friend, but something about the way he manhandled Eddy had sparked a sexual interest in the older man for him. He wanted to be manhandled. The rest of the night was spent researching the feeling for countless hours. Until he had fully realised what he wanted. He wanted to be dominated.

Well, not in the tie me up and flog me with a whip kind of dominated, but the rough, being spanked from behind and called a slut kind of sex. It made him feel dirty to think that he would want that from the man, any man, let alone Eddy’s brother. Though, when he heard that Matthew would be staying at home for the holidays his mind began to wonder. What it would be like to sneak off with the older man, be bent over his bed, and fucked from behind. Being as loud as they wanted even though Eddy could have easily have heard from his own room. The thought has satiated his problem for a few days with Matthew around, but he found himself needing much more.

—

He whimpered as the manly hand felt it’s way around his chest, groping at non-existent breasts. Sliding down his silky smooth skin, so white and unblemished, it was like he resembled a doll. 

"I love how pale you are, I can't wait to bruise you." Matthew growled into his ear, as one hand dipped under his jeans, gliding over the tented underwear.


End file.
